treehousetvfandomcom-20200216-history
Lights, Camera, Action, Bittles
Lights, Camera, Action, Bittles is a Canadian-French television series which was launched live in 2005, on May 12th. The series made fifty-two episodes each season. It has the base [[4 Square|''4 Square]] has for the squares. The final episode was aired on April 11th, 2012. In March 2019, next to Treetown, Treehouse TV announced there will be a reboot with new characters joining the set. Season five will premiere on November 1, 2019 next to Treetown, which is when the channel hits its 22nd anniversary. List of characters The characters are voiced by members of ACTRA and the puppeteers are ACTRA members as well. Comma Comma was formerly the word-builder for The Bittles, but does music videos whenever he can in style, that is. He notably is seen in all 208 episodes of the series. He is performed by Hugolin Chevrette-Landesque, voiced throughout every episode by Rick Jones in the English dub and Toopy's French voice actor in the French dub. Lolly Lolly was formerly known for being the perfect picture painter in the original series, but does art at a school, and paints pictures or draws them when not in the school. Her puppeteer is Helene Beaulieu and she is voiced by Julie Lemieux in the English dub and Catherine Hamman in the French dub. Grump Grump was known to be the backbone of the building duty, but now, has a job at a pizza place called Builder Brothers Pizza, which was where the five characters of Roblox Friends do their job in the series, being based off the original series. He is performed by France Chevrette, voiced by Terrence Scammell, notably as well was one of the post-synchronization directors along with Michael G. Rudder for season two of Wumpa's World and Jean-Francois Beaupre in the French dub. Rocco Rocco was the foreman for the original series, but now, takes over Comma's job. Except he's not building words at the Bittle Book Building Factory - he goes on adventures and combines them into a story. He is performed by Fred Stinson, voiced by Frank Meschkuleit in the English dub and Sebastien Reding in the French dub. Dimah Dimah is one of the new characters, and is known to be a member of the Builder Brothers Pizza Place as well as Grump. He has a brother named Harold. She is performed by Caitlin O'Reilly, voiced by Julie Lemieux along with Lolly in the English dub and Ariane-Li Simard-Cote in the French dub. She is seen with cyan hair which she dyed, which turns back to orange with yellow going down the bottom during rainy weather. Harold Harold is a new character for the series as well, and is known to be Dimah's sister. He has revealed that he never quits working, and is the second pizza delivery backup for Grump and his sister Dimah. He has blue hair, black glasses, a black T-shirt with the word "enjoy" stylized as "enjoi" with multiple colors of the rainbow, blue shorts, white socks with a red stripe on the top and white shoes. His performer is Ben Deutsch, his voice actor is Frank Meschkuleit in the English dub and is voiced by Denis Roy in the French dub. * Additional voices as the "take-over" characters for five episodes of season 4, also known as the characters from Chop Chop Ninja, with special guest star, Yure from Yure and You. These are adapted from the ending credits. ** Rick Jones as Neeko ** Mark Camacho as Iro ** Jeff Sweeney as Tetsuo ** Stacey dePass as Jo ** Tristyn Prosser as Yure ** Thor Bishopric as Master Enoki List of ''Lights, Camera, Action, Bittles episodes Season 1 (2005) # Frappe Painting / Lost and Found / Too Lit, Too Rap! / The Tough Order (Lolly paints a frappe. / Comma talks about lost and found by recording it in a music video. / Rocco raps at a little game area. / Grump has a tough order to serve at the pizza place.) # Ice Cream Dream / Pizzeria Panic / Pylon Painting / Bye Bye Out The Door! (Rocco wears ice-cream clothes while catching a train to a black hole. / Grump is late for work at the pizza place, but still makes enough pizzas before he gets angry customers. / Lolly paints a pylon. / Comma watches a rap battle go on.) # Box It Up / Rocco's Dream Team / The Talent Showoff / Plate Painting (Grump tries to box up as many pizzas as he can, but they keep flying out of nowhere. / Rocco is not happy because no one wants to join The Dream Team. / Comma's talents are being stolen by someone. / Lolly paints a plate.) # The Project / Chair Painting / Kitchen Chaos / The Curving Turning (Comma decides to work on a project at a big, shopping mall. / Lolly paints a chair. / Grump's job turns out to be kitchen chaos. / Rocco keeps turning around and curves around in his car.) # Microphone Painting / Burnt Pizzas / Lights, Camera, Action! / Out Of Ideas (After seeing a live music show, Lolly paints a microphone. / Grump is worried he might lose his job if he burns pizzas on accident. / Comma performs a music video with the help of Dimah. / Rocco doesn't have any idea what to combine his adventure into a story.) # 20 Letter Songs / Eraser Painting / Pizza vs. Drink / Soap Opera Song (Comma doesn't know what to sing, because he can only sing songs beginning with twenty letters. / Lolly paints an eraser. / Grump refuses to serve soda to customers because he thinks pizza is better. / Rocco's dad performs a little song.) # Harold the Pizza Delivery Person / Medicaid Music / Disastrous Studies / Leaf Painting (Harold is finally introduced, and talks about himself. / Comma refuses to take medicine in order for his voice to be cured. / Rocco has to study for his big math test at school, but it turns out to be a BIG disaster. / Without trouble, Lolly paints a leaf.) # Fall Leaf Harvest / Table Painting / Smile, Smile, Smile! / A Very Confusing Guest (Grump starts his very own fall leaf harvest. / Lolly paints a table. / Comma sings a song about his friends when they smile. / Rocco accidentally invites Tansy from Treetown, and is confused.) # Superhero Picnic / Watermelon Painting / Comma's Observing Song / Pizzas Gone Burnt (Rocco plans a picnic as a hero. / Lolly paints a big watermelon. / Comma observes in a music video. / Grump thinks his manager will fire him because he accidentally burns two pizzas.) # Trick or Treat! / Little One Blues / Rocco's Lunch / Chocolate Bar Painting (Grump doesn't have work on Halloween every year at all, so he tries trick-or-treating. / Comma hates being the smallest of the Bittles. / Rocco takes an earlier lunch break than he takes one at the regular time he does. / Lolly paints a chocolate bar.) # Songs of Fail / Balloon Painting / Pizza for a Kirin / Not The Story To Expect (Comma is not impressed with his song lyrics being failure and they have to go in his Songs of Fail box. / Lolly paints a balloon. / Grump gets a call from a Kirin asking for a pizza. / Rocco says there's nothing to see behind the door he's standing in front of.) # Rainbow Painting / Blame Drain Adventure / Novel Squished Out of Sight / Love Pirate (Lolly paints a rainbow. / When blamed for a broken computer, Comma takes the blame drain. / Rocco's novel disappears, and only a special trick can bring the novel back. / Grump spots Harold and Dimah being pirates having a lovely evening.) # Rocco's Umbrella / Grump The Genius Baker / Hats Off To Comma / Cherry Painting (Rocco has an invisible umbrella that he uses. / Grump learns fun facts from an encyclopedia while baking. / Comma has been sent very cool hats after he was not the one who broke the computer. / Lolly paints a cherry.) # The Itsy Bitsy Bittle / Rocco's Shopping Spree / Pizza Painting / Stayest Methinks To Grump (Comma discovers a spider in the water spout. / Rocco spends a big amount of money on useful items. / For an inspiration, Lolly paints a pizza. / Grump thinks he should make the rules, and stays where he tries to stay.) # Comma Travels / Energy Bar-Guzzler Grump / Circle Painting / Lucky Rocco (Comma wonders what it feels like to explore the world in 80 days. / Grump takes a bunch of energy bars that are supposed to be Dimah's and guzzles through them all in a day. / Lolly paints a circle. / Rocco finds a lucky penny that he wants to save instead of waste.) # A Kirin Tale / Blanket Fort / Triangle Painting / Pizza Is Like A Couple of Sodas (Comma tells the tale of Kirin. / Rocco builds a big blanket fort and abandons it to find somewhere else to go. / As inspiration to a circle, Lolly paints a triangle. / Grump and Harold agree that pizza is always as tasty as a couple of soda cans.) # Grump's Day Off / Building Block Painting / Rocco's Hiccups / Floppy Whopping Comma (Grump takes a day off work to have fun. / Lolly paints a red building block. / Rocco is stuck with a pesky case of the hiccups. / Comma is floppy everywhere he goes.) # Free and Easy / Quarter Painting / Grump's Fourth Walls / Rocco's Wishing Well (Comma likes to be free and easy. / Lolly paints a quarter. / Grump refuses to stop breaking the fourth wall on Dimah. / Rocco makes a wish that he could have a secret safe to keep his properties safe from Dimah.) # Star Painting / Hearth's Warming Is Here Again! / Christmas Wishies / Grump's Christmas (For a Christmas countdown, Lolly paints a Christmas tree star. / Comma is excited for Hearth's Warming, but someone puts concord grape jelly all over the Christmas tree. / Rocco makes a Christmas wishlist. / Though he has been a good Bittle, along with Harold and Dimah, Grump's Christmas is better than it seems to.) # Somethin' Pizza / Fire Flame Painting / Rocco's Art and Crafting / Comma's Filename Junk Drawer (Grump can't think of a valid pizza topping from the kitchen. / Lolly paints an orange fire flame. / Rocco makes a puppet with arts and craft tools. / Comma's files are in his junk drawer, waiting to be viewed.) # Broom Painting / Swiss-Obsession Rocco / Dress-Up Grump / Comma The Notified (In order to sweep, Lolly paints a broom. / Rocco has a huge obsession to swiss cheese. / Grump likes to play dress-up with Dimah when they take time off work. / Comma gets a notification on his cellphone.) # Comma's Upside Down Day / Who's The Grumpy One? / Electric Wire Painting / Rocco's Cooking Class (After shutting down his very own Fandom, Comma hangs upside-down for the day. / Grump never acts grumpy though he is at bad times. / Lolly paints a wire. / Rocco takes cooking class for a week to manage to pass.) # Rocco Cash / Book Worm Singer / A Backbone Friend With An Appeal / Square Drawing (Rocco delivers a little bit of a type of money called Rocco Cash. / Comma tries to look for good lyrics from a music book. / Grump tries to disguise himself to get into a dance club. / Instead of painting, Lolly draws a square.) # Grump Says Aah / Hamburger Painting / Rocco's Workout / Comma Cashes Out (Grump feels sick. / Wrongly, Lolly forgets one good ingredient for a hamburger while painting a burger. / Rocco takes time off building his adventures to workout. / Comma gets his allowance of $500 BittleBux. # Stick Painting / Doctor Grump's House Call / Comma's Expiration Medicine / Rocco's Savage Skiing (Lolly paints a stick. / Doctor Grump gets a house call from Dimah. / Comma needs to avoid the expired medicine from 1948 and take the one from the "future", also known as 2018. # Scrambled Egg Painting / Rocco's Pole Licking Problem / A Symphony of Sniffles / The Best Comma Is! (Lolly paints a scrambled egg. / Rocco wants ice cream, but has to avoid licking a disgusting pole. / Impatiently waiting to come and play outside, Harold does not like the fact that Dimah still has a cold. / Comma tries his best to slide down a big hill.) # Comma's Firework Pattern / Stoplight Painting / Impatient Patients / Come Fly With Us (Comma makes a firework display by pattern. / Lolly paints a stoplight. / Harold is still very impatient to wait for Grump to finish with Dimah to play outside. / Rocco wants to fly on an airplane.) # Dimah's Song / Swish Swish Swishing Comma / Bell Painting / Rocco's Way Downtown (Dimah performs her annoying song in front of Grump. / Comma keeps swaying his hands. / Lolly paints a bell. / Rocco makes his way downtown with his soccer team, including the members of Chocolatetomcarlogos' Qubo series cast. # Ball Painting / Rocco Raps / Fruit People / Baldy's Basics (Lolly paints a basketball. / Rocco makes another rap song like in Too Lit, Too Rap! / Discovering a mint-green person named Fruit People makes things a little silly for Harold. / Baldy's Basics in Education, Learning and Fun! turns out to be a stupid music video reprise for the characters in the video game.) # Tourist Rocco / Minivan Painting / Steam-Filling Comma / Ice Cream Doesn't Mix With Pizza! (Rocco is a tourist. / In inspiration to Rocco's tour, Lolly tries to paint a minivan. / Comma is full of anger when Dimah keeps getting in the way. / Grump says it's not cookie dough night for Harold and thinks ice cream doesn't mix with pizza.) # Cherry Moon Light / Snapshots Off For Rocco / Heart Painting / We're Friends! (Cherries attack the moon on Bright Moon Night, and Grump investigates. / Rocco takes pictures of birds. / Lolly paints a heart for Valentine's Day. / Comma likes the fact that the gang are friends.) # Pablito Majuito Comma / Pizza Hiatus / Sloppy Kat Rocco / Trying To Paint With A Rip! (Comma meets the dark side of the upcoming series, Albert's Stuff, when Majuito and Pablito are invading the turf. / Grump turns pizza into a one-day hiatus. / Rocco is a little bit of a sloppy cat but doesn't understand. / Lolly tears a part of the paper off the painting she wants to paint.) # STD Tester Rocco / Sing A Song! / Harold Loses It / Eight Ball Painting (Rocco tests STD. / Comma sings a song in freestyle mode. / Harold hates the fact that Dimah never pays attention to him. / Lolly paints an 8-ball.) # Worm Painting / Rocco's Treehouse / Manage = Cash / I'ma Doctor! (Though disgusting to her, Lolly still paints a worm. / Rocco has a little treehouse that he claims the ownership of. / If Grump does good at the pizza place, he will get good amounts of cash for his bank account. / Comma is a doctor.) # Grump's Sinkin' Ship / Pentagon Painting / Jimbilly Rocco / Spoiler Alert of Smiting (Grump's ship is sinking, when it's just Dimah pretending to be a shark. / Lolly paints a pentaon. / Rocco is a Jimbilly all for himself. / Comma is in alert of smiting.) # Pirate Ship Painting / Rocco's Frog Friend / Pizzasaurus / Catch A Fly (Lolly paints a pirate ship. / Rocco makes a new frog friend in replacement of Max's friend Froggy from Max & Ruby. / Grump makes a Pizzasaurus. / Comma tries to catch a fly.) # Glue Save / Rooster Painting / Pizza Birdies / Rocco's Upside-Down Friend (Although he doesn't like to play sports, Comma still manages to save a glue stick instead of play. / Lolly paints a rooster. / Birds try to invade Builder Brothers Pizza. / Rocco makes a friend with blue hair, known as John from Wayside.) # Clocking Down Pizza / Lucky Sign Painting / Rocco and Dimah / Surfin' The Waves (Harold tells how long it'll be until a bomb goes off for the pizzas to stop being baked in the oven. / Lolly paints a sign with good luck. / Rocco and Dimah hang out. / Comma surfs waves instead of surfing the Internet for an entire day.) # Sheep Painting / Dimah's Train Trip / Grump's Talking Body / Whirling Twirl (Lolly paints a sheep. / Dimah has a long train ride to catch. / Grump's body talks, when it's only a sign that he's hungry. / Comma twirls an umbrella in the wind.) # Princess Dress Painting / Cheese, Please / Spinning Round / Prince's Phone Call (Princess Lolly paints a princess dress. / Grump is missing one important topping on pizza: cheese. / Rocco refuses to stop spinning when it makes Harold dizzy. / A pizza fit for a king is not good enough when Comma gets a call from the king saying he hates Grump's pizza place.) # Celebration Painting / Bug Pizza / Skaters' Do / Will-A-Bittle Should-Try-And-Do (A celebration-like painting is to celebrate 41 great episodes of the show. / Grump and Dimah forget that the pizza doughs all have bugs and need to get the bugs off the pizza. / Comma goes onto the ice skating rink to try and skate. / # Bugging Downtown / Move Around On The Disco Floor! / Goo Painting / Pizzeria's Pet (Rocco's questions start to go too far. / Comma hits the dance floor at a dance party. / Lolly paints goo, which is something that gets stuck in her hair after school everyday. / Grump introduces his slimy pet to the viewers who are watchin the episode, and to the pizzeria.) # Plus Sign Drawing / Pizza Spoiler / Drip / Sadie and the Bittlesnowman (Lolly paints a plus sign. / Harold spoils a pizza surprise mentioned for Dimah on accident. / Something is melting, and Comma needs to investigate. / Rocco reunites Sadie from Sadie and the Snowman into making a Bittlesnowman.) # Acorn Drawing / Hummingbird / Rocco's Virtual GPS / Manager Gone Mad! (Lolly draws an acorn. / Comma discovers a hummingbird. / Rocco's virtual reality in the car turns out to be his GPS. / Dimah is a very angered grizzly at Harold.) # Pizzeria Tycoon / Moon Painting / Floor Dances / No Rocco Gets No Coffee (Grump makes a tycoon in replacement of Builder Brothers Pizza. / Lolly paints a moon. / Comma dances on the dance floor. / Rocco is misunderstanding the fact that he can't have coffee until after 12:34 PM.) # Rocco Music / Bats / Unicorn Poop Painting / No-Squee Doors for Pizza (Music is a takeover by Rocco when Comma is forced to build the story for an episode. / Comma hates the vampire fruit bats. / Though unicorns don't poop, Lolly stills paints a unicorn poop. / Grump says he can have pizza after using a No-Squee on the Doors.) # Unicorn Painting / Merry-Go-Bittles! / Pizza Party / Boo, Boo, Choo-Choo (Lolly paints a unicorn. / Rocco goes on a merry-go-round. / Harold throws a late night pizza party. / Comma performs a Thomas & Friends-based song from the same name; Boo, Boo, Choo-Choo.) # School of Friendship / Behavior Scale / House Painting / Pizza Party Aftermath (Comma makes a friendship school. / If Rocco acts up, his behavior scale goes low. / Lolly paints a house. / After hosting a pizza party, Dimah rages at the big mess made in the kitchen.) # This Little Rocco... / Opera Singer Comma / Harold's T-Pose / Tornado Painting (Rocco is on a little adventure. / Comma performs opera. / Harold refuses to stop T-posing. / Lolly paints a tornado after spotting one with the weather machine from an episode of Funneh's Funhouse.) # Ruler Painting / Rocco's Jumping Rope / An Amazing Chef / Where Oh Where Is Comma? (Lolly paints a ruler. / Rocco wants to jump rope. / Grump gets a promotion. / Comma tries to hide from Dimah.) # Comma's Blackberry Tree / Fork and Knife Painting / Employees Only Secret / Stupidity of Rocco (Comma has to pick blackberries from a blackberry tree to have apple and blackberry crumble. / Lolly paints important utensils, a fork and a knife. / Grump has a secret. / Rocco acts like his stupidity is coming to his side.) # Delivery At A Hard Place / Rocco's Zesty Chocolate / Friendship In Motion! / Pyramid Painting (Harold has to deliver fifty pizzas to fifty people. / Rocco wonders what chocolate would taste with a little spice. / Comma is glad to be friends with Dimah. / Lolly paints a pyramid.) Season 2 (2007-2008) # Rocco's Board To Ascend / Cannonball Painting / The Best Chest / Pizza Dial Trial (Rocco has a board to ascend. / Lolly paints a cannonball. / Comma wonders which one of the treasure chests is best for his treasures. / Grump gets a message on his cell phone saying Double Time is a trial.) # Grump's Trashing Dash / Rocco's Opportunity / Organize / Bird Painting (Grump has a dash through a pile of trash on his day off. / Rocco uses his opportunity to be brave about sliding down a tall hill. / Comma organizes. / Lolly paints a hummingbird.) # Solution Solution! / Rocco's Fishy Plunge / Bee Painting / Pizza Folly (Comma finds a solution to stop him from eating too much fast food. / Rocco goes fishing but takes the plunge. / Lolly paints a bee. / Grump and Harold's pizza job isn't in the shape it's supposed to be.) # Pie Painting / Hot Pizza Head / Behind-Line / Rocco's Spelling Bee (Lolly paints a pie. / Dimah forgets that she has orange-red hair and is a Hot Pizza Head. / Comma goes behind a white line while playing at recess at school. / Rocco hosts a spelling bee.) # Rocco's Red Button Bonanza / Winter Feast Gone Wrong / Cold Winter Day / Snowball Painting (Rocco has a blast of his own when he plays around with a red button. / Comma's big winter feast goes wrong when an uninvited guest arrives to spoil it. / Grump and Dimah can't stand the cold weather. / Lolly paints a snowball.) # Replay Drawing / Dimah's Javelin Run / Hole-In-The-Wall! / Commander Rocco (Lolly tries to copy the replay sign on a TV commercial. / Dimah tries to run from javelins. / Comma finds a mysterious hole in his bedroom wall. / Rocco commands his hockey knights to play hockey. (based off ''Snowsnaps'': Hockey Knights) ) # Rocco's Parent Map / Duck Kart Race / Pizza Hide-and-Seek / Ticket Drawing (After getting a message from his parents, Rocco refuses to help his parents. / Comma refuses to play Duck Duck Goose and Go Karts. / Harold hates playing hide and seek in public areas. / Lolly draws a ticket.) # Exorcist Comma / Detective Harold / Mystery Character Drawing / Rocco's Misfortune Wheel (Comma decides to be the Exorcist of his own. / Harold solves a mystery. / Lolly tries to draw a mystery character's icon. / Rocco has a lot of bad things when spinning his mystery wheel in his very own board game.) # Pill Of Music / J and X Painting / Pizza Commands Pizza / Slope Of Ice-Cream Mountain (Comma takes a "music pill" to sound better than before. / Lolly paints the letters J and X. / A pizza war starts depending on a pizza command. / Rocco goes to a mountain of ice cream.) # Buy That House For Grump / Principal Rocco / Kirin Whale / Soda Painting (Dimah doesn't want to buy Grump a new house. / Rocco becomes the new principal for his school. / A Kirin gets a ride on Comma, who is disguised as a whale. / Lolly paints a soda.) # The Bittle Weather / What Lies Beneath / Cup Painting / The Pizza Warehouse (Comma tests his weather machine. / Rocco knows what lies beneath him is after him. / Lolly paints a cup. / Dimah tests her knowledge in the warehouse while Harold works with Grump.) # The Cleanup / The Sun Ain't Shining / Sausage Need / Notebook Painting (Comma forgets to clean up his toys. / Rocco hates the times when the sun doesn't shine. / Dimah wants a sausage pizza delivered to Tansy at Treetown. / Lolly paints a notebook.) # Math Sign Painting / Helibittle / Dimah's Bounce / Time For A Musical (Lolly paints a plus sign. / Rocco tests his new drone until Harold gets a hold of it. / Dimah is overexcited. / Comma makes a live music video.) # Spaghetti Is The New Pizza / Duck Potion / Rocco's Plain Old Look! / Wall Painting (Harold mistakes popcorn chicken for spaghetti at dinner time. / Comma has a new potion that'll turn Dimah into a duck herself. / Rocco says looking himself is better than ever. / Lolly paints a wall.) # Saturday Night Song / Here's Looking For Stories? / Bowl Painting / Rocky Hill (Comma performs a Saturday night song. / Rocco is looking for something to do to make it a story. / Lolly paints a bowl. / Grump and Dimah go to a rocky hill called Rocky Hill.) # Pizza Boxer / Hoop Rocco / Air-Dancing / Domino Painting (Harold tests the new and improved pizza machine to box pizzas in. / Rocco loses his book in a basketball net. / Comma does "air-dancing". / Lolly paints a domino.) # Sock It To Them! / Arabian Pizza / Number 3 Painting / Catsup Rocco (Comma wants to see Harold stop his acts. / Someone from Saudi Arabia wants pizza the Arabian way. / Lolly paints the number 3. / Rocco is ready for his new job at the restaurant.) # Pizzeria Circus / Presenting... Comma! / Rocco's Elephant Ride / Train Painting (After opening a circus, pizza invades it. / Comma presents his very own show. / Rocco wants a genie to magic him an elephant ride. / Lolly paints a train.) # Hat Painting / Magnet Magnet... / Rocco, Rocco, On The Wall... / Pizza Towers (Lolly paints a hat. / Comma acquires a magnet. / Rocco is confused with why Dimah is singing Christmas songs in the summer time. / Harold builds a tower of pizzas.) # Somewhere Over... / Rocco's Face / Tissue Painting / Lazy Bakers (Comma is looking for some cookie dough. / Rocco decides to give himself a ton of close-ups. / Lolly paints a tissue. / Harold and Dimah are not baking pizzas.) # Breakfast at Comma's! / Me and My Pizza / These Shoes Were Made for Rocco / Ladder Painting (Comma makes breakfast without his Tamagatchi. / Grump is happy to have pizza for himself. / Rocco finds new shoes. / Lolly paints a ladder.) # Tele-Bittle / Dimah's Fish / Feather Painting / Tin Pan: The Bittlesical (Rocco is a ninja who tries to stop a telephone wire from invading Harold. / Dimah finds a sardine. / Lolly paints a feather. / Comma makes a music video with a tin pan.) # Three Ring Painting / Rocco Re Mi / Delivery's Duo / Sweeping Time! (Lolly paints three rings. / Rocco performs Do Re Mi. / Dimah is throwing a 100th pizza delivery party. / Comma is not happy when he has to sweep up all the floors in his house.) # Colour Me Grump / Flower Power Rocco / Splashin' The Water / Beach Painting (On a rainy day, Grump and Dimah play indoor games. / Rocco uses a little help from flowers. / Comma goes to the beach. / Lolly paints a beach inspiration to Comma.) # Rocco Poppins / Dinosaur Painting / I Hear A Song! / Spaghetti Dinner (Rocco does an inspiration to Mary Poppins. / Lolly paints a dinosaur. / Comma hears a song on his radio. / Harold opens up a restaurant that only serves spaghetti, cookie dough and the special of the day.) # Jungle Painting / Slideshow Baker / Go, Comma, Go! / Jumbled Math Answers (Lolly paints a jungle. / Grump puts a slideshow on. / Comma is participating in a race. / Rocco needs to try and solve jumbled up math questions.) # Grump's Valentine's Day / Tinkle Pink Comma / Torch Painting / Hide and Seek Rocco (Grump makes Dimah a surprise for Valentine's Day. / Comma turns pink whenever he's tinkled pink. / Lolly paints a torch. / Rocco tries to find a hiding spot for hide and seek.) # Rocco's Fashion Show / Ring Painting / Anyone Can Sing! / Three Large Pizzas To Our Backbone Friend (Rocco starts a fashion show. / Lolly paints a ring. / Comma opens up a music video store where anyone is allowed to perform in the music room. / Grump needs three large pizzas that are fit for a king.) # Workshop Painting / Rocco's Ant Hill / E-I-E-I-Grump / Blue World (Lolly paints a workshop. / Rocco discovers an ant hill in his sandbox. / Old MacDonald wants Grump to be Farmer Grump. / Comma likes being blue.) # Snowman Painting / Angel Of Pizza / Chilly Wrap-Up Comma / Starry Night (Lolly paints a snowman. / Dimah declares she is the new pizza angel. / Comma finds a frozen burrito. / Rocco is ready for a full moon and bright stars.) # Snowbittle Grump / Roller Coaster / Up Up And A Bittle! / Frank Lloyd Painting (Grump tries to hide from Dimah as a snowbittle. / Comma is ready for a rollercoaster ride. / Rocco goes up, up and away. / Lolly paints Frank Lloyd.) # Explorer Painting / Jelly Is The Super New Pizza / Baseball Practice / First Prize (Lolly paints an explorer. / Dimah declares jello her new pizza ingredient. / Rocco wants to do baseball practice. / Comma wins First Prize at the school's art festival.) # Harold's Birthday / Loot Bag Painting / A Spoonful of Rocco's / Tea Party (Harold is prepared for his 8th birthday. / Lolly paints a bag of coins. / Rocco wants a spoonful of something spicy. / Comma hosts a tea party with Dimah.) # Super Sliding Rocco / Butterfly Painting / Chef Gone Fishin' / The Train Trip (Rocco wants to get eaten by the monsters in front of him while sliding down a school bus. / Lolly paints a butterfly. / Dimah goes fishing. / Comma takes a super long train trip.) # Mellow Yellow Pizzas / Rain Drop Painting / Blustery Singing / Zesty Tasting Test (Lemonade accidentally gets spilled and spoils a cheese pizza order, but Harold still does a good job at working and still manages to get his paycheck of $50. / Lolly paints a raindrop. / Comma doesn't want to sing on the stage. / Rocco wants to add hot sauce to his spatchcock chicken.) # Rocco's Spring Celebration / Dimah's Spring Cleaning / Supermarket Painting / Lemonade For Me + You! (Rocco is excited for his spring celebration. / Dimah has to work while Harold and Grump get to relax for spring. / Lolly paints a supermarket. / Comma opens a lemonade stand in music video style.) # Harold's Special Birthday / Valentine Chocolates / Rocco's Mixer-Upper / Bright Idea Painting (Harold is excited for his 9th birthday. / Dimah has a surprise for Comma. / Rocco plays at a funfair with his mixer-upper. / Lolly paints something related to a bright idea.) # Dimah's Lost Cat / Rocco's Yard Sale / Being Train-Safety Guide-Lining / Grape Painting (Dimah forgets her cat. / Rocco hosts a second yard sale. / Comma mustn't go near train tracks. / Lolly paints a grape.) # Grump and the Storm / Muffin Painting / Close Caller / Rocco's Castle (Grump and Harold hate the fact that Dimah made a storm. / Lolly paints a muffin. / A close telephone call comes closer to the face of Comma's. / Rocco is the king of his very own castle.) # Super Bittle / Peril Picnic / Colour Painting / Counting To 20: Pizza Edition (Rocco is a superbittle. / Comma's picnic is ruined. / Lolly paints the color orange. / Harold counts to 20 with Dimah in the pizza style.) # Dressing Up In Style / Rocco's Belch-Monica / Music Note Painting / Grump's Snack (Comma wants to be the style model at a fashion show. / Rocco has something in his Fail Box. / Lolly paints a music note. / Grump craves for midnight snacks.) # Rocco's Mobile / Music Applauds The Road / Noisy Naptime! / Recycling Bin Painting (Rocco goes surfing the social media device he has: a cellphone. / Comma thinks music applauds the entire streets and the city. / Even though ''Esme & Roy'' was not aired here, Hugo is being too noisy and Harold and Dimah hear Baby Fig wake up. / Lolly paints a recycling bin.) # I'm Just A Flop! / Fastest = Best! / Spying On Grump / Fancy Lady Painting (Comma is just a flop. / Rocco decides that the fastest person to make it to the finish line of his race is the best player. / Unneccesarily spying on Grump is on the mood for Dimah. / Lolly paints a fancy lady.) # Hiccup Bittle / Wild West Pizzeria / Doughnut Painting / Slowpoke Bittle (Rocco is stuck with a pesky case of the hiccups again. / Top Sheriff Harold and his partner Dimah are hangin' in the Wild West: Pizza Edition. / Lolly paints a donut. / Comma is slower than he thinks he already is.) # Elixir Painting / Camping Out / Dimah's Sneaky Plan / Hummingbittle (Lolly paints a draft of sweet and bubbly elixir. / Rocco goes camping. / Dimah tries to smash a cake on Grump's face to make him furious. / Comma finds another hummingbittle in his backyard.) # BittleSearch / Dimah's Clockwork Zoo / M'Lord Rocco / Spaghetti and Meatball Painting (Comma surfs the internet. / Dimah hosts a zoo made out of technology. / Rocco is the royal prince of a blanket fort. / Lolly paints a spaghetti and meatball dinner. # Box Fortress / Candle Painting / Rocco's Furry Pet / Bay-cation On Jupiter (Comma declares his royalty open for royal business. / Lolly paints a candle. / Rocco introduces his pet in a box. / Dimah and Harold are having a pizzeria-like vacation on "Jupiter". # Dimah's Dance / Buzzing Bees / Racing Road / Pie Painting (Dimah learns to do a new dance. / A fly won't leave Rocco alone. / Comma quarantines a racecar. / Lolly paints a pie.) # Scabrous Stupidity for Comma / Chocolate Bar Painting / The Last Dough / Rocco's Friendship Forcing (Comma takes his scabrous stupidity too far. / Lolly paints a chocolate bar. / Dimah and Harold fight over the last dough available to make pizza. / Rocco forces people to be friends with him.) # Birthday Cake Painting / Attack of the Gummybittle / Energy Baker / Sing to the Morning Light (Lolly paints a birthday cake. / A gummy worm attacks Rocco. / Dimah guzzles through a pack of energy bars. / Comma is happy to start his day.) # I Am A Woman My Name Is Dimah / Wheel Painting / Pizza Gone Bad / Obby Slider (Dimah sings her very irritating song. / Lolly paints a wheel. / Harold discovers a nasty surprise in his basement area. / Rocco takes place in a 500-piece obstacle course.) # Number 20 Painting / HTEDARKF Song / Rocco's Dolphin Ride / The Promotion (Lolly paints the number 20. / There's a fire starting in Comma's heart, reaching her HTEDARKF. / Rocco rides a dolphin. / The pizzeria gang get a promotion for working hard.) Season 3 (2011) # Grump Learns To Make Pizza / 5 Painting / Rocco's Koalabittle / Peek-A-Bittle (Grump learns to make pizza. / Lolly paints the number five. / Rocco meets a koala. / Comma can't find Harold when playing hide and seek.) # Anthropomorphic Rocco / Dimah's Train Safety / Rules and Regulations / Sandcastle Painting (Rocco is anthropomorphic. / Dimah and Grump learn the safety of trains. / Comma follows rules and regulations. / Lolly paints a sandcastle.) # Grump's Easter Egg Hunt / Chocolate Egg Painting / We're Off To Get Some Easter Eggs! / Easter Cash (Grump, Harold and Dimah have an easter egg hunt. / Lolly paints an easter egg. / Rocco finds easter eggs. / Comma cashes out his money for stupid chocolate eggs.) # Flower Painting / Summer Vacation / All Fall Down / Winter Chills (Lolly paints a flower. / It's time for Harold, Grump and Dimah to go on their summer vacation! / Comma likes to fall down on the floor. / Rocco is in cold weather and dislikes it.) # Head to Toe on Pizza / My Wonderful Body / Going Places with Rocco / Friendship-Sharing Painting # Rocco's Toys / Treehouse Painting / Grump & Pizza / Playtime Together Song # Pizza's Wonderful Design / Making Music Reprise / Always A Bridesmaid / Twin Painting # Disorientbittle / Rocco Rampage / Train Painting / Pizza Playtime # Rocco's Ruined Hair / Pizzas and Drinks / Skip Along / Grapes Painting # Sun Painting / Somebittle Knows Math / Super-glued pizzas / Claustrophobia # Calamity's Silver Pizza Ticket / Can I Have A Joe? / Cloud Painting / Annotatertot # Client Card / Pizza Googling / Fish Bone Painting / I Can Show You The World # Great Grandparent Grub / Toast Tilting / Pizza Panic / Cactus Painting # Fresh-Up / Rocco's Sneeze-Prevention / Dimah's Pizza Rush / Sugarpuff Painting # Key Painting / Rocco's Local Weather / Presenting... RPUNCH! / We Are Numbittle One! # Weekly Break / Ornament Painting / Rocco Sweeps Around / Talking 'Droid and Me # The Worst Screams of Comma's / Hot Air Balloon / Wagon Painting / You Bake It Right A Lot! # Laundry Weekend / Melonaight / Whipped Cream on Toast Painting / Nightmarebittle # Ballet Dancer's Tutu Painting / Too Many Roccos / Grudianaupmenmp / Cupcake Singalong # Fandango Rocco / Disco Ball Painting / Bouncing Around All Day / Harold's Bittle-Man Game # Cupboard Painting / Discord-er / Five Nights At Home / Nightmare Bittle # Grump Fills Up / Rocco Watches A Movie / Too Many Songs To Sing / Container of Jam Painting # Pumpkin Pie Painting / Pizza Goodness / Choholarocco / Pacbittle # Tough Pizzas / Dustbittle Painting / Alpacas / Genius Rocco # Cherry Painting / Musically Delightfully / Scooter Ride / Treasure Island # Stay Calm / Rocco's Pot-N-Pan Music / Moon Painting / Bittle-Bittle Work-Work! # Medieval Banquet / Seed Painting / Having A Ball As Pizza / Rocco's Ballooning Home # Pizza's Duos / Limbo Pole Painting / Rocco's Facility Work / Boat Ride # Rocco's Egg Rolls / Horn Honk / China Teapot Painting / Staying Up At A Pizzeria's Night Shift # Teacup Painting / Falling For Soda Pop / Springtime / A Yak In Rocco's China Shop # Smoothie Song / Trashcan Painting / Rocco's Big Dinner / Shaking The Way Downtown! # Ice-Cream Painting / Pirate's Loot / Rocco's Balloon / Dimah Forgets To Cash Out! # Balancing Beams / Pedestrian Crossing Painting / Sleepy Dimah / Rocco Eats Too Many Biscuits # Sock Painting / Sausage Stash / Nature Sounds / Rocco's Stone # Cross A Line? Think More... / Grudianaupmenmp Loses It! / Rocco's Rocket Adventure / Pencil Painting # Shrink Along! / Elephant Painting / Rocco's Circus / Grump's Tractor # Sleeping Isn't Key / Bugs on the Pizza / Sponge Painting / Rocco's So-Called Ugly Blackberry Bush # Wild West Pizza Baker / Shooting Star Painting / Rocco's Loose Tooth / Soccer Goal! # You Can Make Music Pad / Rocco's Hack-Inns / Checkout Painting / Pizza Steps Up # Sign Painting / Audiobittles / Gone Fishing For Sardine Pizzas / Do What Anyone Could Think Of... # No Bittle Makes Fun Of His Hairdo! / Sometimes You Make A Friend / Rocco's Mind Lost / Ruler Painting # Eliza's Ingredients / A Bittle's Scam / Traffic Light Painting / Dimah's Only Known For Once, Stupid Side # Rocco Fakes 'Till He Makes / Grudianaupmenmp's Sadness / Toast Painting / Whooshing Downtown! # Harold's Not-So-Peaceful Breakfast / Pan Painting / Rocco's Try-Hard-Not-To-Do / Out Of This World # Sailboat Painting / Pizza Pictures / Do No Electric Work of Yours / Rocco's Unnoticeable Memes # Rocco's 1993 Meme / A Panda And Pizza / The One Voice In-Head / Ladder Painting # Banana Painting / Rocco's Fishy Friend / Sardines Ain't No Pizza Toppings / Nailing those boards! # Dimah's Shower / Keyhole Painting / Fishy Smell / Rocco's Artistic and Crafty Work # Grump's Father Knows Baking / Rocco's Door: Locked / One Small Thing / $5 Painting # Baby Shark / How To Bake Pizza / Rocco's Obvious Pun / Number 13 Painting # Rocco's Jump Timing / Sauce Painting / What Lies Beneath / Pizza, Pizza, Pizza! # Pizza's Attack! / Tourist Rocco / You Should See Me In The Midnight Rain / Rock Painting Season 4 (2012) # A Bug Pizza With Yuck / Journey Never Ends / Battle Royal / Toy Cupboard Painting # Cookie Painting / Bus Trip / Is The Working Over? / Bong Bing # Carnival Bittles / Collect-o-lecto-lotto / Steering Wheel Painting / A While On The Baking # Ferris Wheel Fun / Whistling While We Work / Cobweb Painting / Snarkybittles # Harold Helps Out / Pancake Painting / Rocco's Lunch / Playtime Is Fun! # We're The Bittles! / Shelf Painting's A Life / Rocco's First Employer / Hats Off To The Baker # Rocco's Arcade / Dimah's Fall-Ish Fair / One Too Many Vacation Moments / Japanese Flag Painting # Lamp Painting / Dimah's Lottery Ticket / Rocco's Indian Passport / Happy # Rocco's Movie / Harold NoSquee / Lolly's First Prize Painting / House-Cleaner 3000 # Sing with Comma / Rocco's Flying Lesson / Puzzle Piece Painting / Chilly Winter Day # Pizza-Iceskating / Comma's Music Test / Up Sign Painting / Rocco's Quack Juice # Thomas & Percy / Pizza Carnival / Rocco's Colouring Pages / Toopy Painting # Binoo Painting / Big But Bad Baking / Funny Fluff / Coypoyastapaughtanaughtyroccobittle # Waffle Painting / Rocco's Thank-Yous / Twist To The Pizza / Apple Picking Makes A Good Crunchy Song! # Coffee Cup Gone Cracked / Egg yolk painting / Dimah's Movie Night / LaundroBittles # Hide and Seek Song / Rocco's Silly Fix-Its / Submarine Painting / Train Jump Hacking A Hong Kong Way # 8-Ball Painting / Dimah's Haunted Home / Artistic Musical / The Glue Gun Bittle # The Nightmare Of Pizza / Birthday Cake / Potato Chip Painting / Rocco's Homework # Rocco's Food Store / Turkey Painting / Pet Snake / Grump's Day Off # Comma's Drone / Weird Baker Noise / Bittle and Piano / Pepperoni Painting # I Want A Toy / Rocco's Furby / Portuguese Sausage Painting / The Warehouse # Rocco's Stroller / Stapler Painting / Dimah's Helper Picture / Bumbly Marching # Basketball Net Painting / Coca-Cola Pepsi / Toy / Rocco's Gotta Peel It First Day # The Apple Tea / Hilton Hotels / Golf Ball Painting / Harold's Collections # Artifical Sweeteners / Ice Cube Painting / Rocco's Full Moon / Pikachu Song # Bowling Ball Painting / Nya-Nya Who? / Crusing for More Pizza / Kwibbles Qwibblersh # Dimah's Boat / YMCA Text Painting / Bubble-Blowing Bittle / Baaaa... Humbittle! # Rocco's Bright Side / Wing Painting / Pizza Test / The Dungeon # Musical Chairs / Comma's Apple / Baker Starts Crying / Race Track Painting # Harold's Roll / Rocco's Mudsling / Balancing / Tug of war rope painting # Rocco's Breath Holding / Cake Baker / Long Jumping Singer / Bubble wand painting # Wrestling / Weekend Done Right / Jigsaw Puzzle Painting / The Baker's Memories # Dimah's Perfume / Rocco the Doge / I Am A Box Robot / Seahorse Painting # Bubble Wrap Painting / Harold's Lottery Ticket / Eat 5 Pieces Of Fruit A Day / Rocco's Problem # Bobbing For Apples / Rocco's Bubble Monster / Bath towel painting / Grump's Bathroom Breaker # What You Should Paint / Dimah's Supplies / Balentimes / I'm Gonna Build A Block Tower # The Bargraph / Blumpkin the Pumpkin / Harold's Old Memories / Peanut Butter Painting # Lolly Takes A Break / The Funeral / Grump Gets Switched Over / The Butterfinger # Lolly The Baker / Butterfinger Painting / Donut Taster / Two Million Easy Pieces # Grump's Back In Action! / Rocco's Egg / Comma's Sleepy Cake / Star glasses painting # Slime Painting Ruined / Pizza Spoiler / The Take-Down / Lights, Camera, Action, Bittles Gone Wrong # Toothpaste Painting / Jo's Adventure / Tetsou The Baker / Neeko's Cat Songs # Jo's Karate / Neeko Makes Slime / Clementine Peel Painting / Tetsou Arrives Late # Tetsou's Big Scare / Volleyball Painting / Got Milk Music / Superhero Ninja Jo # Neeko's Heart Attack / Tetsou's Bug Dough / Jo's Nutrients / Light Blue Slime Painting # Goodbye Tetsou / Goodbye Jo / Goodbye Neeko / Goodbye Iro # Welcome Back Lolly / Welcome Back Comma / Welcome Back Rocco / Welcome Back Grump, Harold & Dimah # Harold's Tripled Time / When I Get Older... / Spike Painting / Rocco's Non-Bittle-lympics # When You Bite Water? / Math Homework / Mickey Mouse Head Base Paining / Dimah's New Pillowcase # Mad Skill Bittles / Rocco Says / No One Knows Who's Comma Huh? / Double Ice-Cream Cone Painting # Manon / Recycling / Potato Skin Painting / Grump On An Island, All Alone # One Final Painting / One Final Song / One Final Adventure / One Final Bake At The Pizza Place Trivia * This series has three-dimensional animation along with type-fifteens and type-sixes for bases, and the series began five to six years before the original series, ending five years after 2008-2009, and this show is one of the live series created by the same creator of The Bittles. * This show will be returning along with Doodlez (July 12, 2019), Awkward (November 1, 2019), Treetown (November 1, 2019) and Roblox Family (September 1, 2019). Comparisons While the Bittles' regular animation, the hairstyles are made by Spectra Animation, comparing the colour of the Bittle it is. For example, Lolly's as in a red hairstyle, and this show is approximately 15 minutes, such as Awkward, 4 Square Adventures, and Roblox 4 Square. Joining characters: Yure joins from Yure and You, on episode 10 of series one. Similiar comparisons Splashin' the Rain and Sing to the Morning Light are relating to the songs from an episode of 4 Square. While Bats relates to an episode of season four from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Former airtime This show has came on Treehouse during weekdays, at about 7:00 am or 8:00 am. like Yure and You currently does, however, it airs Tuesdays.Category:Shows Category:TV Show Category:Treehouse TV Shows Category:Television programs featuring puppetry Category:Article stubs Category:Media Category:Television series by Spectra Animation Category:2005 Category:2007 Category:2011 Category:2012